Everybody's Starry Eyed
by BrunetteBarbiex
Summary: One shot- Serena bails on Dan, so he show's Blair the art exhibit and realises he would much rather be there with her anyway.


**Authors Note: So I decided to do another Gossip Girl Fic, as I am sooo bored. Im writ the draft of this at 5:00 this morning, but Ive redone it and its loads better! Yes its the promised fanfic...a Dair one shot. I love the couple so I had to do one! Hope you like it (: Mentions of Dan/Serena. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own GG if I did...Chuck would live!**

"Blair, is Serena not with you?" Dan asked politely, looking across at the now annoyed brunette. He smiled softly, Blair wasn't actually that bad once you got to know her. She was always on Serena's arm, after all of the crap with Chuck she just needed her friend...he had treated her so bad, after sleeping with every girl in the city, before finally caving and going off with Jenny who could see no wrong in him. Every-time Blair was hurt or upset over Chuck something hurt inside him...he felt a pang of upset, he felt like he wanted to comfort her.

"No Humphrey, shes clearly not" Blair said her tone laced with annoyance. Why was he always after Serena? It was like he only wanted to see her, and not Blair. Why did he always go after Serena? Why did everyone go after Serena? Couldn't Blair get the guy just once? She thought she had Chuck but no...Humphrey's slut of a sister had stolen him. She didn't even know why she was here. Only Dan Humphrey could get her to Brooklyn, only Dan could get her inside this shabby art gallery.

Dan bit his lip and nodded slightly, he looked across at Blair..man she was beautiful. No why was he thinking that? He loved Serena, though they werent officially together, he loved Serena more than anything that hadnt changed since he had been 16 or at least that was what he thought...until Blair had showed him her nice side.

He remembered his dad had asked him to check out an exhibit, he had planned to go with Serena, but she wasn't here. Clearly she had bailed to go and see that Aaron Rose guy, who wasn't even monogamist! A thought came to mind as he looked across at Blair who was clearly bored. He stood up and made his way from around the back of the bar, he took Blair's hand softly and smirked guiding her through the sculptures and various paintings. "Come on"

"What are you doing Humphrey?" Blair said in an annoyed tone, but the blush crept to her cheek, as he slipped his hand through hers and she found herself following him, through the shabby little art gallery. She smirked softly and went with him into the enclosed little room right at the back of the art gallery...where were they? "Dan were..?"

"Shh" He said as he walked her into the pitch black room, she squealed slightly as he groped around on the side shelf for a torch. He picked it up and clicked the button, the room looked empty, with nothing but a paint splattered sheet on the floor. He smirked at her disgusted expression and walked her over to the sheet.

In moments they were both lying on the floor (after many protests from Blair, who was wearing an expensive outfit) Dan smirked as she inched closer to her, he automatically put his arm round her and she rested her head on his chest it felt nice...it felt natural.

He clicked a few buttons on the remote next to him and the show began with some music, playing softly through the room.

_Oh Oh_

_Every-body's starry eyed._

_Hit Hit Hit Me With Lightning_

Then the show truly began the entire room, became lit up with hundreds of shining silver stars. They were so perfect on every wall the ceiling it was amazing. Shining and sparkling more than the best diamond and Blair would know..She grinned softly as she looked around, the stars were truly beautiful.

Dan wasn't even paying attention the stars he was instead looking at Blair, she was so much more beautiful...beyond anything he just wanted to kiss her...but she was an Upper East Side princess, he was Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn. He shook away his doubts and placed a simple kiss on her forehead before looking up at the stars.

"This is perfect" Blair said softly, as every star shone. Dan nodded slightly and smiled, this truely was perfect, though not as perfect as her.

Every-body's Starry Eyed...as the music faded out all of his dreams had come true, all of his life seemed worth it in this one moment as he was kissing Blair Waldorf and she was kissing him.


End file.
